


tonight I need to hold you so close

by darthniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Insecure Louis, M/M, One Night Stands, harry falls in love too quickly, idek what this is, this is super short, thoughts at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthniall/pseuds/darthniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"here i am staring at your perfection<br/>in my arms, so beautiful<br/>the sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out<br/>somebody slow it down"</p>
            </blockquote>





	tonight I need to hold you so close

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to daylight by maroon 5 and this happened

It was 3 in the morning, and Harry couldn't sleep. He'd like to say it was because of the fish tank humming in the background. He'd like to say that it was because he was in an unfamiliar apartment, and the creaking on the walls around him was enough to drive a person mad. If he had said that the reason he couldn't sleep, was anything but the comforting weight on his chest, he would have been a liar.

Maybe being a liar was easier that admitting it to himself. In all, he just wanted a night of good fun. He wanted to get drunk and he wanted to get laid, but not like this.

The shag was fantastic, and that was his problem.

Harry looked down and the boy laying on his chest. His light brown hair had been dried to his forehead after hours of physical excursion, and his thin lips were still slightly red after being kissed and sucked on all night. He was laying on Harry's chest, his hands had stilled on one of Harry's swallow tattoos, falling asleep before he could finish tracing every detail of the bird. Even in the moonlight, Harry could appreciate the tan skin of his back, rising and falling with each breath he took. His eyes danced behind his lids, all the while sighing peacefully, enjoying a calming dream.

He was a thing of perfection. Beauty that he couldn't describe. His smaller frame and soft features made Harry interested, and the more masculine features such as the light stumble and the rough lips made Harry's mouth water.

Louis, he had said his name was. They danced on the dance floor of the club all night, until Harry kissed the side of his neck, and Louis grinding his ass on Harry's crotch. Louis had mumbled something about his apartment being close by, and shouted to one of his friends who had been calling him "Tommo" all night. 

It didn't take long for their drunken minds to get to the apartment, nor shed themselves of their clothes. Harry silently appreciated the fact that he was sober enough to remember to close the door before blowing the hot bloke against it.

Harry ran his fingertips along the spine of the blue-eyed boy. His warm skin being a painful reminder that he would have to leave soon. He would have to leave this beautiful beautiful boy alone in the cold sheets, knowing that the morning light would bang around in his hungover skull. 

"Wonderful shag," Louis had commented after two rounds. "Too bad this is the last you'll see of me."

Harry held the boy tighter to his chest. Of course this was a one night stand, what the hell was Harry thinking? That he could just stay until morning, make him breakfast, kiss his on the nose before round three? No, he couldn't do that. He knew that he couldn't. But it didn't stop Harry aching with grief when realized he couldn't do anything but hold him close until he was chased away by the daylight.

Harry could imagine it. He could imagine a life with this boy. He could see waking up next to his sleeping frame every morning. He ached for it. He wanted to share his life with this beautiful boy, even if for a short time. He wanted to kiss his nose until he heard that adorable giggle he heard when Harry had stubbed his toe when he tried to make his way frantically to Louis' bedroom.

He wanted everything this boy could offer him. 

'One-Night Stand. It was just a one night stand. You mean nothing to this boy.' 

Louis offered him nothing, and nothing was all he could take. 

Harry silently cursed as the sun began to light it's way through the sky. The curtains began to glow, and Harry could see the edge of the sunlight creep across the floor and closer to the bed. In a few minutes, the sun will hit Louis' face, and wake him. Harry couldn't be there when he woke. As much as it killed him to leave, he had to. It wasn't normal to develop these intense feelings after a random shag. It wasn't normal to want to kiss the beautiful boy's neck, nose, eyes, ears, hair, anything to wake him up while laughing happily. 

Harry was strong enough to resist temptation. He might not be strong enough to handle the after affects of leaving something so wonderful, but he could handle this.

Hesitantly, he pulled the covers away, and slid his way out from underneath the beautiful boy, who shuddered and gripped the empty sheets in his sleep. Harry watched Louis settle back into the sheets with his brows furrowed. He mumbled something that Harry couldn't catch, and Harry's heart ached to climb back under the covers and fall asleep for hours. 

It took a lot of strength to turn away from him. Harry sat on the edge of the bed, looking at his clothes thrown haphazardly around the room, with no motivation to put them on and walk out the door. He made a move to grab for his pants, when he felt light fingertips graze his back. 

Harry turned with a start, eyes locking on Louis' instantly. The blue met with green and Harry's heart was beating frantically. He couldn't put together any coherent thoughts, or any words to say to him, but thankfully, Louis spoke before he had to break the silence. 

"Stay." Louis said, his voice thick with sleep. He didn't move from his position on his stomach, his face half hidden in the pillow with insecurity. His fingertips felt like fire against Harry's skin. "Please."

Harry took a deep breath. He wanted to stay so badly. He wanted to hold Louis in his arms and talk all day and make Louis laughed at all his jokes. Harry wanted to cook breakfast for him, and have him wrap his arms around Harry's waist, kissing his shoulders with a small smile. He wanted everything and more.

"Do you do this often?" Harry found himself saying despite everything his gut is saying. 

Louis sighed, removing his hands and pulling the covers up to his shoulders. Harry watched as the insecurity took over. "No I don't. But... just... Never mind. Go 'head and leave. Just like everyone else." He had no malice in his voice, just defeat and exhaustion. Acceptance. Acceptance that no one would stay for him. He hid his face from Harry's gaze. 

Harry wanted to hold him, and repeat in his ear that he'd stay. He would hold him for hours to tell him that he's worth it. That Louis is the more beautiful man he's ever seen, and he makes Harry smile when he laughs. He wants to tell the boy anything and everything to get him to smile again. 

Harry leaned forward to graze him thumb on his cheek. Louis closed his eyes to hide his expression. "Babe," Harry coaxed. When Louis didn't move, he tried again, "Babe, look at me." 

Louis opened his eyes and looked to Harry with tired and uncertain eyes. He looked like he was waiting for the bomb to drop. Waiting for the hurt to come. 

"I will stay." Harry breathed, leaning in to kiss his forehead. He could hear Louis sigh contently. "I figured you would have wanted me to leave."

Louis shook his head and pulled Harry under the covers. He hugged himself to Harry's chest like they were before Harry moved. "I like you too much to let you go this soon." Louis said in a joking manner, but you could hear the hesitance laced in his voice. 

Harry chuckled lightly, letting him know that it's okay. Letting him know that he feels the same way. Letting him know that he won't leave until Louis makes him. "I like you too much to let you let me go." Harry mumbled, too tired to see if his words make sense. 

Louis laughed into his chest, before reaching up and pressing a kiss to Harry's neck. "Go back to sleep, Haz." 

Harry smiled and kissed the top of his head, letting his lips linger to take in the smell of his hair. "Don't let me go." 

Harry fell back asleep only to startle awake as the sunlight hit his eyes. He shut the curtains tight and crawled back into the safety of Louis' arms.


End file.
